


That's Not Sunscreen...

by TeenCaterpillar



Series: Harringrove Snippets [18]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Background Relationships, Beach Sex, Carol/Tommy, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Robin/Heather, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenCaterpillar/pseuds/TeenCaterpillar
Summary: “Happy?” Steve asked, plopping down next to Billy.  The water was cool, but the air was hot, making the water a nice relief.  It was clear and blue, just perfect in Steve’s opinion.“Happier now that you’re out here with me,” Billy replied.  Steve flushed, smiling to himself.  Billy’d gotten cheesier as time had passed, and it never failed to make Steve’s stomach do somersaults.“Dork,” he replied.  Billy sat up, tackling him into the shallow water.  It splashed around them, glittering in the air, and Steve’s laugh echoed down the beach.They swam for a while, dunking each other, until Steve decided he wanted to lay down and catch some sun.  He dug around in Billy’s bag, frowning.“Did you not packanysunscreen?” He called.  “The only things in here are condoms and lube!”“Yeah,” Billy replied, suddenly close.  “The essentials.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Snippets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506065
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	That's Not Sunscreen...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warhead_ache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warhead_ache/gifts).



> This is a gift for @Warhead_Ache, who tossed this idea out in the discord and I was _compelled_ to write it.
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> You can read this as Canon Time or Modern AU, tbh, there's no set time.

Steve’s parents had a beach house in Florida, big and beautiful and _perfect_ for Spring Break. It had 3 bedrooms, a sun room, a deck, an open kitchen/living space, and a private beach behind it. Steve had decided that if his parents wanted to throw money at him in lieu of actually being _parents_ , he could capitalize on it for fun. So he’d taken their money, paid for everyone’s tickets, and bought enough weed to take out an army.

“ _Fuck yeah_!” Tommy screamed, thrusting both arms into the air as he stood on the back porch. “Florida! Florida! Florida!” He chanted, getting an elbow to the gut from a laughing Carol.

“Calm down!” She laughed, shrieking when Tommy hoisted her up, putting her over his shoulder and rushing for the water. “Tommy!” She shrieked. Steve watched, grinning, as Tommy ran them both into the water, fully clothed. Not like they were wearing much anyway, midwest bodies unacclimated to the Florida brand of heat. Billy came up behind him, kissing his neck.

“This is gonna be so fucking fun,” he muttered against Steve’s skin. “Sun, water, booze and weed.” Billy smirked, Steve could feel it. “ _Beach sex_.”

“Keep those words out of your mouth while I’m around, twink,” Robin said, leaning on the railing beside them, Heather coming up on the other side. Billy’s face twisted.

“I’m a fucking _twunk_ \--”

“Babe,” Steve laughed. “You know she does that to rile you up.”

“And it never fails to work,” Robin said with a grin. Tommy shrieked, Carol laughing as she dunked him under the water. Billy grinned, grabbing Steve around the waist.

“Oh no,” Steve said, gripping the railing as Billy pulled. “No no no no no! Billy if you ruin my hair, I will _kill_ you!”

\--

By the next day, they’d settled in. Tommy and Carol had gone shopping with Heather, the girls wanting to grab some new suits, and Tommy wanting to grab everything needed for “The Perfect Cheeseburger Grill Out.” Robin had set herself up in the AC of the beach house, reading on the lounger by the bay windows. She glanced up when Steve thundered out of his and Billy’s room, grabbing his beach towel that had been haphazardly thrown over a kitchen chair the night before.

“Later, Robs!” He called, shooting her a wink and a smile. She waved him off, sipping her coffee.

Steve jogged towards the beach, _their own personal beach_ , looking for Billy. He’d gone out before Steve, too anxious to get to the water. To say that Billy had been excited was an understatement. He’d had a countdown calendar, been packed for a week prior at least, and hadn’t stopped telling Steve all of his favorite things about the ocean. It wasn’t the same one, but still, he had been so excited. When Steve had told him the plans, everything already settled, Billy had spun him around in delight. His smile had been huge, enormous, so full of childlike happiness and delight Steve had wanted to take a photo and capture the moment forever.

Billy was lounging in the shallow water, letting it lap up against his sides as he lay there. Steve shook out his towel, laying it next to Billy’s, and made his way down the beach. If Billy heard him coming, he didn’t bother to look up.

“Happy?” Steve asked, plopping down next to Billy. The water was cool, but the air was hot, making the water a nice relief. It was clear and blue, just perfect in Steve’s opinion.

“Happier now that you’re out here with me,” Billy replied. Steve flushed, smiling to himself. Billy’d gotten cheesier as time had passed, and it never failed to make Steve’s stomach do somersaults.

“Dork,” he replied. Billy sat up, tackling him into the shallow water. It splashed around them, glittering in the air, and Steve’s laugh echoed down the beach.

They swam for a while, dunking each other, until Steve decided he wanted to lay down and catch some sun. He dug around in Billy’s bag, frowning.

“Did you not pack _any_ sunscreen?” He called. “The only things in here are condoms and lube!”

“Yeah,” Billy replied, suddenly close. “The essentials.” Steve looked up at him, unimpressed, but his expression quickly morphed at the growing bulge in Billy’s trunks. They were short and already didn’t hide much. Steve couldn’t help it; he licked his lips. Billy smirked even wider. He leaned down, pressing Steve back and down against their beach towels, lined up to create a larger space. Steve had done it for cuddling purposes, but he had to admit, this was _much_ better. “You ever fucked on a beach before, King?” Steve’s nostrils flared and his dick jumped. Billy kissed his neck, biting his pulse gently.

“Ah, I can’t say that I have,” he breathed out. Billy kissed farther down Steve’s neck to his chest, taking his time with soft kisses. He flicked one of Steve’s nipples with his tongue, getting a hiss in response.

“Well, I think it’s about time to pop that cherry, don’t you think?”

“ _Fuck_ yeah, I do,” Steve replied. His dick was chubbing up in his trunks, pressing against the wet fabric. Billy cupped him, grinding his palm against the bulge until Steve whimpered, clutching at his shoulders.

“Toss me the lube, will ya?” Steve didn’t waste any time. Billy laughed, face pressed against Steve’s belly, and snatched the lube from Steve’s hand. He kissed down Steve’s treasure trail, humming against his warm skin, before tugging his wet trunks down to his knees. Steve’s cock was at attention, springing up almost comically, and Billy licked his lips. “You know how many times I’ve imagined doing this?” He asked, breathless. “How many wet dreams I’ve had where you fuck me on the beach? Where I fuck _you_ on the beach?” Steve’s chest heaved and he tilted his head up so he could look Billy in the eye. He was flushed, pupils dilated, and he kissed the tip of Steve’s dick. It jumped, pre already dripping.

“You, ah, imagine it a lot?” Billy didn’t bother to respond, instead tonguing the slit, licking up what he could. Steve’s back arched and he let out a loud gasp, hand flying up to cover the sounds. He quickly hacked, spitting out the sand. “Ugh, gro-- _oh_!” Billy took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue along the ridge, sucking harshly. Steve bit his lip, a low whine coming out. Billy pulled off, smirking up at him.

“Oh no,” he chided. “Lemme hear you, baby. This is _our_ beach, isn’t it?” Steve’s breath hitched and he let out a long moan, dick jumping again. “Fuck,” Billy sighed, licking a stripe from base to tip. “You’re such a _pervert_.” Steve glared at him, but Billy ignored him. “So am I, so don’t get your little panties in a twist.” Steve’s head thunked back into the sand as Billy swirled his tongue around the head, breath hot as he drooled. He had a way with his mouth that always had Steve an incoherent mess.

“Ooh _shit_ ,” Steve moaned, ending in a high whine when Billy circled his hole with a lube slicked finger. He hadn’t even heard him open it. Billy teased him, rubbing small circles, pressing just enough to get Steve’s hips twitching, but not enough to really penetrate. “Fucking hell,” he gasped after a few minutes, feeling himself leak onto Billy’s tongue. “Just _do it_!”

“You know I love to hear you beg,” Billy said against his cock. He pushed in to the first knuckle, licking at the base of Steve’s dick and his balls as he did so. Steve’s hand came down, tangling in Billy’s hair as his hips jerked, cock rubbing against Billy’s forehead. His response was a low moan and to shove his finger in deeper before slowly pulling out. He kept a smooth, even, and fucking _slow_ rythym, pumping his finger in and out, in and out.

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit!_ ” Steve gasped out, thighs trembling. Billy moved to the head of his dick once more, licking around it like an ice cream cone. He swirled his tongue around the head again, just the way Steve liked, before tonguing the slit intensely. “Blue, _Blue_ , baby, I’m gonna--”

“On my face.” Billy’s voice was rough and raspy, but he hadn’t deep throated Steve, so he knew it was because Billy was _just that into it_. The thought alone would have sent him to completion, but Billy hooked his finger as he pressed the flat of his tongue against the head, holding Steve’s cock so it could paint his face. Steve let out a shout from deep in his gut, cum shooting out and leaving stripes across Billy’s face. A glob landed near his hairline, another leaking onto his chin, one even hitting his closed eyelid. Steve lay there, dazed, before he felt Billy pull his finger out quickly, kneeling above him. He heard the slick sounds of Billy jerking his cock and looked at him as best he could, eyes half lidded. Billy was gazing at his face, mouth hanging open, and Steve swiped his tongue across his bottom lip.

“Come on, babe,” he breathed, exhaustion beginning to cloud his brain. “Cum on me, please. _Mark me_.” Billy cried out, cum shooting onto Steve’s stomach, pooling around his belly button. He squeezed out every last drop, wiping the tip of his dick off in Steve’s pubic hair. He pulled Steve’s trunks up enough to cover his dick before collapsing next to Steve on the towels. They lay on their backs, breathing together, falling asleep so fast they barely registered it happening at all.

\--

When Steve woke up, he _hurt_. His skin felt tight, felt _hot_ and he hissed as he sat up. He held up his arms, skin protesting, and winced at the redness there. Sand fell around him, his hair dry now, letting it fall out as he moved.

“Fuck,” he said. He looked to the side and Billy was still dozing. With fucking _dried cum still on his face._ “Billy!” He got a grunt in response. Steve slapped his red shoulder, frowning. Billy yelped as he jerked awake, letting out a weird hacking sound of pain.

“What the _fuck_ , Harrington?” He sat up, rubbing at his eye. The dried cum flaked away, leaving behind--

“Oh my god,” Steve breathed, chest tightening. “Oh my _god_.” Billy gave him a weird look.

“It’s a sunburn,” Billy said, slow and confused. “It’s not _that_ shocking.”

“No it’s-- You-- You have some, uhm, _interesting_ tan lines. On your face.” Billy blinked, confused, before his eyes widened a little. Steve could barely even feel the pain from his skin as Billy rubbed at his face, making small sounds of discomfort. The cum flaked away, leaving an obvious marking. Billy winced.

“Is it really bad?”

“I mean, you could say a sunscreen bottle exploded in your face and you just left it?”

“No one will fucking believe that,” Billy replied, voice flat. He groaned, tilting his head back to the sky. “Carol isn’t ever gonna drop this. Fuck.” Steve nodded, scratching at his belly, feeling something crack off. His fingers paused and his eyes widened. When he looked down, sure enough, there was a pale patch in the red, like a little paint splat. Billy’s gaze followed his and he snorted. “Well, at least I’m not alone.”

“Can we never go back? Just like, disappear and tell them to have fun without us.” Steve did not want Carol _or_ Robin to get wind of this. Or Tommy. Or Heather. They all would make fun of them for the rest of the trip. Well, more like the rest of their _lives_.

“Unfortunately, they’d come looking. Best to just bite the bullet,” Billy sighed, moving to stand up. He groaned, skin pulling where the worst of the burn was. He brushed the dried sand off of him, wincing the whole while. They hadn’t been asleep too long, at least according to Billy’s watch, but it had been long enough. Steve joined him, hissing as he felt his skin move wrong. They stiffly grabbed their towels and bag, shaking everything out, making their way back to the beach house slowly. Steve held his towel in front of his stomach, which covered his mark up, but Billy’s sunglasses did little for the spot by his hairline and on his chin.

They stopped at the walk up to the back porch.

“If we run for--”

“They’re gonna find out, baby,” Billy said, a gentle smile on his lips. Steve groaned, tilting his head back like a petulant child.

“But Carol is gonna be mean,” he whined. Billy laughed, heading up the back porch steps.

Heather and Robin were on the lounger, Heather having replaced Robin’s book. She was twirling some of Robin’s hair on her finger absentmindedly, talking with Carol, who had Tommy on her lap. He was sprawled out, letting her gently run her nails on his exposed belly, and he jerked his head up when Steve and Billy came inside.

“Hey! Finally! I wanna get to-- What the fuck happened to your _face_!” He laughed, letting himself roll off the couch and Carol, who grunted in annoyance. She turned her stare to the boys and her eyebrows shot up, a slow grin spreading across her face.

“Some sunscreen--” Steve began, but Carol’s cackle cut him off.

“Sunscreen my ass!” She said. “Y’all had beach sex and didn’t clean up after yourselves!” Steve flushed, holding the towel closer and he saw Carol zero in, saw her grin get wider, more teasing.

“God,” Robin groaned, though she was smiling, “You two are fucking _gross_.” Tommy was too busy bending over clutching his stomach as he laughed to make a comment, but Steve knew if he had the air to, he wouldn’t be shutting up.

“Yeah, yeah,” Billy said, rolling his eyes. He tossed his towel over a chair, letting the bag fall to the table with a clunk, though he still didn’t remove his glasses. “Laugh it up, all of you.”

“Steve,” Carol said sweetly, feigning innocence. She made her way over, all cute and non threatening but actually _completely threatening_. “Why don’t you set your towel down?”

“Carol--” She snatched it from him, revealing his cum tan lines. If his face wasn’t already red from the burn, it would have been from embarrassment. “Carol!”

“I can’t-- Can’t _believe_ you guys,” Tommy wheezed, wiping away tears that built up in the corner of his eyes. “Billy, you couldn’t even _wipe off your face_?” Billy scowled, sucking his lips into his mouth. Robin let out a giggle and Steve got nervous because _Heather hadn’t reacted yet, which meant--_

“Now!” She yelled. Carol snatched Billy’s glasses, and before he could do anything, Heather snapped a photo. The camera spit out the polaroid and Heather easily dodged Billy’s attempts to grab it.

“ _Traitor!_ ” He yelled, nearly tripping over Tommy, who was on the floor, hacking as he tried to catch his breath from laughing so hard. “What the fuck! I trusted you, Halloway!”

“That’s on you,” she replied, voice light and sweet. She stood behind Robin, who was still in the lounger, shaking her head and rolling her eyes with a bright smile. “Protect me, babe!”

“Buckley, tell her to give me that fucking photo,” Billy hissed. He yelped when Carol poked his shoulder, hissing and jerking away. “Carol!” Heather snapped another photo, giggling as Billy growled and went after her again.

Steve thought maybe he could sink into the ground if he stood there long enough.

“Dude,” Robin said, sitting up and looking at Steve. “You couldn’t have thought this would go any other way.”

“I know,” he groaned, covering his stomach. “I just thought like, maybe y’all wouldn’t take the piss out of us _so much_.”

“Well, that’s on you. Plus, beach sex? Really? How much sand do you have in you?” Steve squawked, hiding his face, and Heather snapped another picture of him.

“I hate all of you!” Steve shouted. “You all suck so much!” He heard the sounds of Billy crashing into a door, banging on it.

“ _I will burn those fucking photos the minute I get my hands on them!_ ”

“And that’s why you never will!” Carol sang in response. Tommy had pushed himself up, hanging onto the counter as he took another look at Steve, then at Billy who returned to the living room, pissed. Tommy burst into giggles again.

“You have to admit,” he said, breathless, “You brought this on yourselves.” Steve sighed, grabbing the aloe vera from the table. They had kept it out, knowing that Steve and Robin burned like no other. He began to slather it on, gesturing for Billy to come over.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Billy grumbled. “Go make your dumb burgers.” Tommy snorted, clapping Billy on the shoulder on his way out. Billy swatted at him, teeth grit. Carol poked her head out of the door, holding up the first photo.

“Y’all just look so precious.”

Steve closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he listened to the sounds of Billy storming over to pound on the door once again.

They’d _have_ to remember the sunscreen next time.


End file.
